The Real World: Brooklyn
The Real World: Brooklyn is the 21st season of "The Real World." It aired from January 7, 2009 to April 1, 2009. It is the fourth season of the series to be filmed in the Mid-Atlantic States region of the United States, specifically in New York after "The Real World: Back to New York." The season featured eight people who lived on Pier 41 in Red Hook. Although it is the only season to set in the borough of Brooklyn, it is also the third season to take place in a city that had hosted a previous season, as the show's first and tenth seasons were set in New York in 1992 and 2001. This is the first season & the first MTV series to be broadcast in high definition and also the first season to include an openly transgender cast member, Katelynn Cusanelli. The season was aired as 13 one-hour episodes. MTV announced the location in May of 2008. The filming began August 14, 2008 and concluded November 24, 2008. The series premiered January 7, 2009, and garnered an 18% increase in ratings over the previous season with 2.3 million viewers. The premiere was made available on iTunes on January 8, 2009. On January 4, 2009, MTV aired a special called "The Real World: Secrets Revealed" that documents the evolution of the series over the years. Prior to the beginning of the season Jon Murray (the co-creator of "The Real World" and Chairman and President of Bunim-Murray Productions) explained the choice of Brooklyn: "The Brooklyn season, like the Hollywood season, will focus on what people loved about 'The Real World' when it launched in 1992 - genuine people, meaningful conflict and powerful stories...We're thrilled that MTV is allowing 'The Real World' turn 21!" Cast member Chet Cannon remarked on the city that was his home for three months, "Brooklyn is usually spoken of as more a place where you don’t want to go — I just don’t want to get shot down here." Anthony Swofford, the author of "Jarhead" makes an appearance this season when cast member Ryan Conklin attends a meeting of Iraq Veterans Against the War. In 2010, the season was nominated for a GLAAD Media Award for "Outstanding Reality Program." Season Changes Almost every season of the series (beginning with its fifth season) has included the assignment of a season-long group job or task to the housemates, continued participation in which has been mandatory to remain part of the cast since the "Back to New York" season. However, no group assignment is given to the cast this season; the castmates are free to pursue their own interests, the first such season to do this since the fourth season. The group assignment returned the following season even though producer Jon Murray indicated a desire to dispense with the group assignment again with "The Real World: D.C.." Brooklyn is the first season of the series to feature eight cast members moving into the residence together in the premiere. (All previous seasons premiered with seven-member casts, and only introduced new cast members when the departure of others during production necessitated replacements.) This number remains in subsequent seasons. Cast Members *Chet Cannon *Ryan Conklin *Katelynn Cusanelli *Scott Herman *J.D. Ordonez *Sarah Rice *Devyn Simone *Baya Voce List of Episodes #Brooklyn Bridging (Season Premiere) #The Outs and Ins of Brooklyn #The BFF-O-Meter #Daddy Dearest and the Dueling Divas #Friends and Enemies #Battle of the Sexes #Of Mice and Devyn's Men #Angry Boys and Dirty Girls #Dilators, Dresses and Bow Ties #Pole Dancing and Pedro #Saving a Private Ryan #Atlantic City, Baby! #Saying Goodbye (Season Finale) Category:The Real World Brooklyn Category:Seasons